The present invention relates, in general, to deflectable medical device shafts, and, in particular, to deflectable catheter shafts.
In order to facilitate the advancement of catheters through body lumens such as an artery, deflectable catheters have been developed. The simultaneous application of torque at the proximal portion of the catheter and the ability to selectively deflect the distal tip of the catheter in a desired direction permits the physician to adjust the direction of advancement of the distal portion of the catheter, as well as to position the distal portion of the catheter during, for example, delivery of an occlusive implant.
A physician may manipulate the proximal portion of the catheter to guide the catheter through the vasculature. The deflection of the distal tip is typically provided by one or more steering wires that are attached at the distal portion of the catheter and extend to a control handle that controls the application of tension on the steering wires. In order to maneuver around turns and bends in the vasculature, the physician observes the catheter fluoroscopically, and selectively deflects the tip and rotates the proximal portion of the catheter shaft.
It is critically important to have sufficient flexibility in the distal portion of the catheter shaft so that when the catheter is advanced through a blood vessel, the catheter may follow the inherent curvature of the vessel without puncturing the vessel wall. However, it is also important to maintain stiffness in the proximal portion of the catheter shaft to allow the distal portion of the catheter to be manipulated by the physician. Therefore, there exists a need for a catheter shaft having a flexible, atraumatic distal portion while maintaining a sufficiently stiff proximal portion.
An aspect of the invention involves a medical device shaft for connection with a handle and for insertion within a body. The medical device shaft includes an elongated, deflectable shaft having a proximal shaft portion, an intermediate shaft portion, and a distal shaft portion. The elongated, deflectable shaft includes a transition in stiffness from the proximal shaft portion to the distal shaft portion. In a preferred implementation, the shaft includes a plurality of slits that extend perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the shaft. Varying at least one of the number of slits, the location of slits, the frequency of slits, the orientation of the slits, the size of the slits, and the depth of the slits varies the transition of stiffness.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be evident from reading the following detailed description, which is intended to illustrate, but not limit, the invention.